ImmaBriefs
Origin ImmaBriefs is an Imma account created on the 15th July 2011, by some random youtuber . He was no stranger to the internet, as he had been various forums and websites for several years. At the start of this year however, he had never watched DBZ, nor had heard of the Imma Community. This changed when he discovered one of ImmaVegeta's videos while randomly browsing youtube. The short sytle and humour of his videos made him seek out other Immas, Such as ImmaSeru, ImmaPiccolo, ImmaKai1 until eventually he had watched most of the Imma channels. It was then when he decided to watch the series at long last, and after a slow start began to really enjoy it and the characters in the show. It was then he decided it was time to pay the Imma community back, for introducing to the series and to making him laugh by making his own Imma account to pay tribute to the others. After careful consideration, he chose Dr Briefs as he felt he best fit his personality and humour. And with that ImmaBriefs was born. Early Days At the beginning, ImmaBriefs was lost in the sea of countless Immas, and given that he had no real previous experience in making youtube videos, his videos were rather poor. The descriptions were too long and the videos lacked any real humour. ImmaBriefs constantly had to battle the useless nature of Windows Movie Maker, and the Toei and Funimation censors so he could find clips. Eventually he started to gain momentum and notice, as other Immas, like ImmaCui, immakingkai, and the former ImmaPopo1 took notice of his work. As his confidence grew so did his boldness in what he though he could do with his editing, pushing himself to make better and funner videos, such as Vegeta and Dr Briefs have a Pleasant conversation which was one of his first really sucessful videos. 'Rising Popularity' It was it this point ImmaBriefs started interacting with the Imma Community in full, making more response videos, such as Toei Animation's Reaction to ImmaKai1 To which ImmaKai1 replied to and then subscribed to ImmaBriefs the day after it's release. It wasn't long after that ImmaBriefs hit 100 Subscribers in just under a month. While not the fastest growth, ImmaBriefs still enjoyed a steady rise over the course of his work, creating more and more responses, such as his Cell videos in response to ImmaKai1, and then making My thoughts about Krillin's life in 10 seconds which drew the attention of ImmaKrillin, which was another big Imma Briefs had won over. He helped Krillin with his Imma Collab, by making numerous submissions, which 5 out of the 6 created were featured in Imma Collab 3. It was at this point that ImmaBriefs took a short vacation, and prepared to make a video that would bring the good doctor to the forefront of the Imma Community. 'The Immas of the World' During his vacation, Briefs had been considering making a 100th Video Special, with the main focus of thanking the Imma community and give greater coverage to lesser known Immas that he had been growing since he had started. ImmaBriefs then remembered a skit from the 90's TV show Animaniacs, called 'The Nations of the World', a music piece featuring of all 164 Countries of the world. ImmaBriefs then used the song as the base of what became The Immas of the World, after 2 weeks of work. The video contained 162 images of various Immas, from the largest to smallest all in rhyming verses and in sequence with the music. It was finally posted on the 25th September 2011. To date, The Immas of the World, is ImmaBriefs' most successful video, gaining nearly 1400 views and 35 likes, and was favourited on the pages of ImmaSeru, ImmaKai1, ImmaGTBaby, SuperVegitoSSJ2 and many more Immas. It also had the largest amount of comments on one of his videos, as smaller Immas thanked him for giving them some coverage and bigger Immas realised how massive the Imma Community had become. 'What's next for ImmaBriefs?' After the massive success of Immas of the World, ImmaBriefs has continued to make similar videos to what he did before, but has moved on by creating Custom Themes with SuperVegitoSSJ2, which the idea for has spread to several other Immas. As for the future of ImmaBriefs? There is still much more footage of Dr Briefs left to upload, and more parodies remain to be made. While ImmaBriefs will never be the most successful Imma, he will always be there, giving his spin on the Imma community and thanking them for all they did. Triva *ImmaBriefs in real life actually does own a small black cat, she doesn't sit on his shoulder though. *He also owns a labcoat. *He's a big fan of video games. When not working on videos he's usually playing on his Xbox 360. *ImmaBriefs has one private video, it was public once, but he deemed it too poor and self-serving so he removed it, it is now used to fix Youtube glitches.